


Light Knight

by Aspiration



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, havenrock, metahuman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspiration/pseuds/Aspiration
Summary: Aurora Day was 10 miles from her home in Havenrock when her world turned upside down. Told in first and third person is the story of a girl who has spent her whole life holding herself together until now. A mysterious light starts radiating from inside her very skin and what she's been holding back starts to shine as bright as the sun. Aurora will learn what being a light means for herself and how the light can protect others from the darkness.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> The title will most likely change once I make up my mind what the new Hero's name will be.

_My name is Aurora Day. Everything started when I was on my way to visit my parents in Havenrock. I had been living in Central City interning at different Graphic Design companies since I had graduated from college. I had planned a get away that included treating my parents and spending time with my brother and his family in Monument Point. At the end of the trip we were all going to get together and I was going to tell them about an official job I had been offered by a previous teacher in Star City. However, that meeting never came to pass._

 

A woman in her late twenties drove an average sedan down a county road that cut through wheat fields that were ready for harvest. She had just passed a sign that said, “Havenrock 10 miles.” The woman, Aurora, was listening to the radio until she heard something rather loud. She turned off the radio and the sound got louder.

“Is that a plane?” She asked herself and pulled off the road and looked across the flat fields surrounding her. When she still couldn't find the source of the noise she got out of her car and looked up into the cloudless sky. A white line of high velocity propulsion that certainly wasn't a plane streaked across the sky toward Havenrock.

As the line met the horizon she felt the earth rumble beneath her feet before a mushroom cloud bloomed into the sky.

Aurora stood in shock at what she had just witnessed. Oxygen seemed to disappear from the air. Two tears fell effortlessly from her eyes and two glowing figures appeared behind her. They were her parents and they were holding each others hands. At the same instant the sound and heat from the explosion radiated through Aurora, her parents had touched her shoulder. The next instant they were gone and Aurora had collapsed on the side of the road from the shock.

Aurora vaguely remembered someone calling out to her, asking if she was okay, but she couldn't move. She didn't want to move. Opening her eyes seemed to take minutes or hours instead of a second. She saw the gray cloud against the blue sky and closed her eyes again. It couldn't be real. There was just no way it could be real but she felt the hard rocks and asphalt underneath her and she knew that it was real.

Then next thing she was aware of was an ambulance siren over the sound of her own breathing. She opened her eyes again. A woman was asking her questions. Many of them she didn't listen or respond to except, “Can you look at me?” This she did and the woman encouraged her to keep looking. Several arms picked Aurora up and put her on a gurney. They put her in the ambulance and she closed her eyes again.

 

Several hours later Aurora was sitting in a hospital room with the television showing a video taken by a bystander of Oliver Queen talking down an hysterical Star City. The clip ended and she turned it off. A man, his slightly pregnant wife and his son came into the room.

“I don't know why they gave me a room,” she told them before they could say anything. Her voice was low and lacked any emotion inflection. “There should be plenty of people injured who need this room.”

The man and the woman exchanged glances as the four-year-old boy walked up to Aurora’s knees. Even though she looked exhausted she picked him up without pause and put him on her lap. “Hi!” He said and she tickled him so he would giggle and a ghost of a smile crossed her face.

“We’re going to make sure everything is taken care of,” said her brother. He put a hand on her arm and she flinched.

“Sorry,” she murmured. “I’m still having a hard time.” She looked around the room and then over at them. “Everything seems slow, surreal, like every sense in my body is saying that this isn't real.”

“The doctor says that you can come home with us,” the woman said. “We still have that bed set up in the spare room.”

“Okay,” Aurora responded and tried to smile. The little boy was leaning his head on her shoulder.

“Okay,” the man responded. “I’ll go let them know you’ll be coming with us.”

Aurora responded by resting her cheek on top of the boy’s head. “Everything's going to be okay,” said the woman with a smile. “Can I get you anything?”

“I haven't eaten since I got here,” she responded.

“We’ll eat wherever you like,” the woman answered.

 

_My brother Ben and sister-in-law Katie did their best to manage everything the next few days. Their son, my nephew, Ian, was the brightest thing in my life during that time. He was oblivious to what was going on which comforted me. Katie told me several times that it was okay to cry but I didn’t. I just felt numb. I couldn't cry until the memorial. Which only reminded me of the other time someone I knew  and loved had died. My grandpa.  
_

 

_A much younger looking Aurora sat in a funeral home looking at a design textbook. She refused to look at the casket in front of her where an old man was laying peacefully. Aurora’s mother came up and sat next to her._

_“Your friend Crystal is here with her parents,” she told her._

_Aurora closed her book as if grateful for something to do besides stare at a book she wasn't really reading. “Where?” She asked._

_Her mother pointed to the back of the room. Aurora got up and walked over to them. “Your grandpa was the sweetest man I knew,” said Crystal’s mother as she walked up to them._

_“Hey,” was all Crystal could manage to say before Aurora burst into tears. The two girls hugged and cried._

_Aurora’s mother looked over at the two girls and said to Crystal's mother, “I was like that when my Grandpa died. I couldn't seem to cry until someone my age, a friend, came by.”_

 

The memorial took place in a carpeted baptist church. There were two large pictures displayed in front on easels. One was a middle aged couple. The man was getting bald but had a good natured face and a toothy smile. The woman next to him was plump and round faced with eyes that crinkled when she smiled. The other picture was in black and white with the same couple but they were young. Younger than Aurora who was 25. Behind the pictures was a table with flowers everywhere. In the midst of the floral arrangements were two urns on pedestals.

Ben and Katie both held Aurora’s hands as they came in. Immediately Aurora’s lips began to tremble and she stopped. “There's no body,” she whispered as she looked down at herself and dug her heels in. The terror of the finality of her loss was setting in. Despite Katie murmuring that things were going to be okay Aurora said, “I can't even see…” The tears welled up in her eyes and words caught in her throat. “They’re not here.” She whimpered and looked at the ceiling and then back at the exit, anywhere but the urns.

Ben was just as close to tears but he took her hand and nearly dragged Aurora out of the room. A Sunday School classroom was open outside the sanctuary and he took her inside and closed the door.

“I have tried to be nice,” Ben said quietly with his back to her, his forehead creased. “I have given you space and you won't talk to me.” Aurora was shaking as she held in sobs and balled her hands into fists. “Aurora, you are not the only one who lost their parents.” He turned and looked at her with an anguished expression. “I can’t grieve until you do,” he said and his voice shook. “And I can't keep pretending that I’m okay.” Aurora sniffed. “We’re supposed to grieve together.”

“They weren't supposed to be ashes!” Aurora wailed suddenly and surprised herself with how loud she was. “They were supposed to be old and I would have time to say goodbye! Something to say goodbye to!” She started to hiccup through the sobs. “I was supposed to have kids who loved visiting them. That whole life is gone,” she said. “So go on and tell me I’m selfish because I’m not sad that they're dead. I know they're in a better place! I’m sad because…” She took a breath as tears flowed down her cheeks, “...because they aren't here.” Ben went over to his sister and hugged her as she sobbed. “I miss them with everything I am,” she added as she wrapped her arms around him.

“I know,” Ben responded as he started to cry too. “But we’re gonna be okay. We’re gonna get through this just like they did.” he said and pulled back to wipe her tears from her face. “That's what this memorial is for. Mom and Dad will always be a part of us. They are here. They’re in us like the holy spirit is in us.”

“I have never felt farther from them,” Aurora moaned before clearing her throat. “You have your own family with Katie and Ian. You get to share Christianity because you have a family—.”

“Don't measure yourself up to me,” he interrupted firmly. “A family is not the only way Mom and Dad helped us mature as Christians and God has bigger plans.” He put his hands on the sides of her face. “You are going to do things that I couldn't even dream of. You have a family,” he added. “You're my family. You have and always will be my family, Aurora. You already have everything you need.”

“Oh, Ben,” Aurora sniffed and hugged him again. “I don't know what to do.”

“You don't need to do anything, Rora,” Ben responded as he held her close. “Your big brother is always going to be here for you.”

 

The memorial consisted of a lot more crying. Ben and Aurora poured their parents separate ashes into one bigger urn as an illustration of their earthly marriage and the marriage of Christ and His Church.

Later that night Aurora was lying down on the sofa and Ian was falling asleep on top of her. “I have to tell you something about a job offer I got before everything happened,” she whispered over to Ben.

“I’ll put Ian to bed,” Katie said and picked Ian up and walked the grumpy boy upstairs. Slowly Aurora moved into a sitting position and stretched. Ben put away his laptop and waited for her to talk.

“I was offered an assistant job to the Art Director of Star City,” she explained. “She was my teacher and she was the one who offered me the job.” Ben looked her with a subtle expression of sadness. “I turned my phone on for the first time in days and she asked me if I was okay and that position was still open.”

Ben looked down at his hands. “I think that’s great,” he said in a very unconvincing way.

“Then why are you sad?” She asked.

“Because Star City is a long way away,” he pointed out. “Not to mention that Star City isn't exactly a safe place to live.”

“Neither was Havenrock,” Aurora pointed out.

“You know what I mean,” Ben huffed. “The crime and the drugs.”

“Havenrock had that too,” she responded. “You're my big brother and you're always going to worry about me. I get it. Especially after what’s happened.”

“I’m worried that you aren't ready,” Ben admitted.

“It sounds like you want me to stay,” she joked.

“In the past few days I have seen you do everything you can to keep it together,” he said seriously. “Then I’ve seen you fall apart and…” He paused. “I don't want you to do more than you think you can.”

Aurora ‘s expression turned from a growing disgust into a glare. “I’ve lived on my own for five years, Ben,” she said rather sharply.

“You are my family,” Ben responded quickly. “I can't see you,” he took a deep breath and gestured towards her with his hands. “I can't know that you're okay if you aren't here.”

She realized that he was still grieving even if she just wanted to move on. “I understand,” she said softly. “I’m not going anywhere today or tomorrow, but I am going to leave someday,” she pointed out gently.

He put his face in his hands and Aurora got up and went to sit by him. “You're going to be a dad again in the next several months,” she continued and put her hand on his shoulder. “So, you're going to need that room I’m in. I promise I will be here for the birth. I wouldn't miss it for anything.” Ben lifted his head. “It’s like you said,” Aurora continued. “We’re going to be okay. We’re family no matter where we are because of Christ.” Ben sniffed and nodded as he took Aurora’s hand and squeezed it.

 

_So after a few weeks Ben was finally okay with me leaving Monument Point and moving to Star City. The company I had been interning for had sent me a condolence card along with other work information. I had all but forgotten the people I was leaving behind in Central City. So, I made plans for a little farewell party on my way to Star City. First I had to say goodbye the family I had left._

 

Aurora put her last bag into her car and looked up the driveway at her brother and sister in law. She had already said goodbye to Ian. “This feels like going off to college all over again,” she admitted with a hand over her heart. “I’m scared and nervous but excited at the same time.”

Ben and Katie both laughed. Katie handed Aurora some cash. “This is some gas money,” she said. “And a little extra for child care while you were here.”

A smile spread across Aurora’s face. “Thanks,” she said and hugged her gently. “I’m going to miss you,” she murmured.

“I’ll miss you too,” Katie answered with a smile.

Then Aurora turned to Ben and he opened his arms for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him. “I love you, Ben,” she said in a soft wavering voice.

“I love you too, Heifer,” Ben teased and kissed her on the head.

Aurora laughed and stepped back. “You old Cow,” she responded mockingly and he laughed with her. “Call me, text me,” she said as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. “You know I’ll forget to call you,” she added.

They laughed again and nodded. There was an echo of “bye’s” and Aurora got in her car and left.

 

As she was leaving Monument Point something strange started to happen. Her chest was emitting a strange pulsing light. Initially she thought it was a glare from the sun. Then as she stopped to get gas it happened while she was selecting the oil grade. It stopped for a few moments and she went back inside the station and went into the bathroom.

“What is going on,” she asked herself in a panic. The light started pulsing again and she looked in the mirror. The light was coming from under her shirt. She took it off and and shivered from the cold air. Looking down at her chest she saw that her very skin was radiating light. She felt her bra to make sure she wasn't burning. Her torso from the bottom of her rib-cage to the top of her collar bone was shining light all around her. The light reflected off the mirror and into her eyes and blinded her for a moment. She peered into the mirror and tried to cover herself with her shirt to dim the light but the light was now spreading past her torso and into her arms and legs.

Did this have to do with the bomb? Had some sort of radiation changed her?

The light grew brighter and brighter until she couldn't stand keeping her eyes open. Then a moment later everything still seemed bright but it no longer felt blinding.

Aurora opened her eyes and looked down at herself. Her skin was still burning with light but it wasn't quite like before. Then she looked around and found herself in a world where everything was black and white. Then she looked in the mirror and instead of seeing herself she saw the opposite wall.

“I’m invisible,” she said in wonder. “But I can see myself,” she added and looked down at her light infused hands. There was a knock at the door and she quickly grabbed her shirt. Then she saw that the shirt was illuminated too. “I can make things invisible?” She whispered to herself.

Someone knocked on the door again. “I’ll be out in a minute,” she called out and pulled her shirt back on. Then she murmured to herself, “I don't even know if they can hear me.” Then she looked back at the mirror. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and thought about the light and how she needed to reverse it. Slowly the world turned from gray to color again as she reappeared in the mirror. When she opened her eyes she was relieved to see herself in the mirror again.

As she finished filling her car with gas worry started to set in. What if she couldn't reappear the next time? Did she really control it or was it luck?

Aurora sat in her car for a long time trying to figure out what to do. Then she remembered someone who would help her. “Cisco uses to work at STAR labs,” she said aloud. “Surely he knows someone who could help me.” With new determination she put her car in gear and took off for Central City.

 

It was dark by the time Aurora got to Central City. She went up to Cisco’s apartment and knocked on the door. She heard a couple of voices stop talking and then a rustle. The door opened but it wasn't Cisco. It was Barry Allen. Aurora recognized him but couldn't remember his name.

“Can I help you?” Barry asked looking as confused as she was.

“Is it Gary?” Aurora asked. She was thinking really hard about where she had seen his face before. She was usually good with names.

“Uh,” Barry responded.

“No, berries,” she whispered to herself. “Oh! Barry!” She smiled as she remembered. “I, uh, live down the hall,” she reminded him. “I’m looking for Cisco. Does he still live here?”

“Uh, yeah,” Barry replied with a smile and nodded. “I’ll go get him real quick.” He closed the door and she heard that rustling sound again.

Barry looked at Iris who was sitting on a sofa with a bowl of popcorn. “There's someone here to see Cisco,” he told her. “I’m going to go to STAR labs real quick.”

“Did you ask what this person wanted?” Iris asked him.

“She’s from Havenrock, Iris,” Barry explained. “Oliver… Well, she may be a meta human that needs help and I’ll be right back, I promise.”

“Okay,” Iris responded with a sigh. Then Barry rushed out the window and over to STAR labs.

Cisco was making a schematic when Barry rushed into his workshop. The paper flew off the desk and Cisco went to retrieve it as he said,” I thought you wanted me to stay here tonight because of your date with Iris.”

“It’s Aurora,” Barry said.

“Incredibly smart and funny Aurora?” Cisco asked with a smile. “If I hadn’t met Kendra I totally would have asked her out.”

Barry took a breath. “Havenrock still happened even though flashpoint changed a lot of things. Did you ever tell her what we do here?” He asked.

Cisco frowned in thought and then shook his head. “No,” he replied. “She’s a Designer. We talked about movies and…” He trailed off. “I might have mentioned superheroes but That was it. She seemed interested in them.”

“I think she may be a meta and I need you to distract her so I can get back to my date with Iris,” Barry said quickly.

“Okay,” Cisco responded and then Barry took him and flashed back to the apartment. “Warn me next time,” he snapped as he found his feet on solid ground again. Barry was sitting Next to Iris on the sofa like nothing had happened and shrugged.

Cisco frowned and walked to the door and opened it. Aurora was still standing there and when she saw him she smiled at him. She stepped forward to come in and Cisco closed the door more so she stopped.

“Cisco,” she said confused and a bit hurt. “I have to show you something.” Cisco awkwardly put half his body through the doorway as she talked. “I need your help.”

“Well, I’m sure I can help you out here,” he responded awkwardly as he shifted the rest of his body through the doorway and closed it behind him.

Aurora looked doubtful. “Actually you can't,” she said. “I was wondering if you still had contacts with scientists who worked for STAR labs.”

“Yeah,” Cisco responded as he tried to smooth his hair. “But you know you can tell me anything,” he pointed out as an attempt to flirt.

“Actually,” she started, “I do have to show you,” Aurora admitted and took his hand. Cisco tried to hide the big smile in his face as she led him back to her apartment next door. The apartment was empty but Cisco didn't even notice as she closed the door behind them. “You know I lost my brother recently and you can come over…” He trailed off as he saw the room had no furniture.

“I’m moving,” she told him quickly. “But that’s not important.” While Cisco was trying to take in the fact that she was moving Aurora started to take off her sweatshirt.

“Woah woah!” Cisco exclaimed and backed up. “Let’s take this slow.”

Aurora emerged with a tank top still on and the sweatshirt in her hand. “Did you think I was coming on to you?” She asked him incredulously.

“No,” Cisco lied with a forced frown. Aurora took a deep breath and disappeared as he looked at her. “What the…” Cisco responded as he looked wildly around the room in awe. “You're the invisible woman,” he said and grinned. “Does everything look the same when you're invisible? Can you still see yourself? How do you control it?”

“Cisco!” She called out.

“Your voice sounds like a harp being plucked,” Cisco said and smiled dreamily. “Keep talking. I’m going to see if I can find you.”

“I don't think that’s how this works,” she said as he walked around her. Then she sighed and tried to answer his questions since he continued to prowl the empty space like a cat pawing at an invisible toy. “Everything is black and white,” she explained. “Except for me. I am on fire but it’s not burning me. It’s not hot either.” She turned as Cisco started blindly reaching out as he passed her. “You know the burning bush scene in The Prince of Egypt?” She asked.

“Yeah,” he responded.

“It’s like that,” she answered. “It’s like a light that radiates and sometimes I can control it but I don't know how. Watch.” She dropped the sweatshirt and it appeared as it fell to the ground. Cisco saw it and went over and waved a hand where he thought she would be and then he flew backward off his feet.

“That's new,” Aurora said and then went over to help him up.

“What are you doing?” Cisco cried out as he fell over after just getting back up.

Aurora stopped and looked at her hands as she stood in her black and white world. The light from her body was formed into a circular force field around her. As she stepped back the the shield moved with her. “Cisco,” she said slowly. “I can make a shield. I can control light!” Then the black and white world vanished and a wave of weariness came over her. She reappeared next to Cisco and then fell to the floor.

“Aurora!” Cisco cried and crawled over to her. “Are you okay?” He rolled her onto her back.

“I’m okay,” she responded and sat up. “Making the shield, it was like something was pushing it back. Then everything got dark and my eyes…” She trailed off and looked at Cisco who was considerably blurry. She squinted and blinked several times before he stopped being blurry. “My eyes are having a hard time adjusting from black and white to color.”

“You may be pushing yourself too much,” Cisco said matter-of-factly. “Sometimes powers can take over a person.”

Aurora stared at him. “How do you know that?” She asked.

Cisco looked angry with him self as he frowned. “Because I work with The Flash,” he answered quickly. “But you cannot tell anyone!”

“Okay,” Aurora responded. “So what did The Flash do to not let his powers control him?”

“He just learned to live with them,” he said with a shrug. “His powers became a part of him.”

“I don't know if I even want this,” Aurora replied exasperated. “I just sent you flying because you touched me.”

Cisco put out his hands towards Aurora as she started to pace but then remembered what had just happened. He pressed his lips together and brought his hands back. “I have powers too,” Cisco said wavering between a shout and a whisper.

Aurora stopped pacing and looked at him. Then she looked around the empty room and she felt lonely. “If you work with the Flash then you probably helped each other,” she said. “I’m moving,” she pointed out and gestured to the empty room. “I can't learn to use my powers and work at the same time. This job has been on hold for me since before H-havenrock,” she stuttered.

“You don't have to do this alone,” Cisco told her calmly. “We can help you.”

“How?”

 

The next morning Aurora was in STAR Labs with Cisco, Caitlyn, and Barry. There was a finger monitor on Aurora that was blinking red as her vitals were checked. “Your vitals are normal,” Caitlyn stated as Aurora sat on the cot in the med-bay. “And a fear of needles is perfectly rational but I really need a blood sample.”

Aurora turned white at the suggestion.

“I can do it,” Barry said stepping up next to Caitlyn. “Don't worry,” he said to Aurora. “It’ll be quicker than getting a shot.”

“I doubt tha—ow,” she responded as a nervous laugh turned into a cry of pain as he flashed through taking her blood

“Speed does have its advantages,” Barry responded with a smile. Caitlyn took the vial and went to examine it without even looking at either of them.

Aurora leaned over towards Cisco and whispered, “Is she okay?” Barry and Cisco both shrugged.

“She did mention something about her and her mom the other day,” Cisco answered. Aurora didn't push anymore on the subject.

 

Later Cisco created a suit that, like Barry’s, would monitor her vitals. It looked like a wet suit for scuba diving. She was standing in a room by herself with Cisco and Barry on the other side of what appeared to be a glass panel. “Okay, let’s see if you can make a shield, as you like to call it, while still visible,” he said and Aurora heard it from speakers some where in the room.

Aurora nodded and closed her eyes. She visualized the movement of light from earlier and recalled how she had made the shield. “You're invisible again,” Barry pointed out.

“She’ll get it eventually,” Cisco responded as Aurora growled in frustration. “I couldn't even open a portal at all at first. Now I’m some gateway to the multiverse.”

Aurora smiled at Cisco and then realized she was still invisible. She returned herself to normal and said, “Thank you for the optimism, Cisco.”

“So what exactly happened the first time?” Barry asked her.

“I don't really know,” she admitted. “I was invisible and…” She trailed off for a moment and then realized that she had stopped his hands from hitting her with the light. “I used the light as an instinct to keep Cisco from hitting me.”

Barry looked at Cisco in confusion. “I was trying to see if she was still solid when she was…” Cisco started to say and then trailed off in embarrassment. “I wasn't like punching her,” he mumbled.

“Aurora,” Barry called as he looked back at her. “Try not to think about it so much. Just do it.”

“Okay,” Aurora responded slowly. She took a deep breath and moved her arms out in a quick movement. Nothing happened. Barry and Cisco looked at each other. Instinctively Aurora thought of her parents and how much she wanted to see them again. She put out her hand as if to reach for them and a yellow white light started to glow at her fingertips. Then instead of the light moving out from her fingers the light moved up her arm and covered her whole body within a few seconds.

Cisco got up from his seat as Barry watched the monitor closely. “This must be what she looks like when she’s invisible,” he said excitedly. “She said she was surrounded by this fiery light,” he explained to Barry.

“Her body temperature isn't changing,” he responded and then Cisco grabbed his arm. The light around Aurora was getting brighter until all they could see was light. Then her body started to rise from the ground and a flare of light surrounded her like a halo. The light was bright enough to be painful to look at directly.

“What’s going on!” Caitlyn exclaimed as she walked in with the results of the blood test. “Why aren't you doing anything?!” She shouted before they could answer. Then she tried to open the door to the room but Cisco and Barry moved to follow. By then the light was gone and Aurora was standing in the middle of the room with an ethereal glow about her.

“I’m okay,” she said with a laugh as they rushed in. “A bit overwhelmed but okay.” She was smiling wide at them.

“What happened?” Barry asked.

“I don't know how to explain it but I was feeling sad about losing my parents and it was like a flood of warm water just surrounded me and then it was gone,” she explained. “All the things that have been worrying me just melted away.”

They watched as a circlet of gold seemed to burn across her brow. It turned into a cross that passed just the tip of her nose. The circlet grew into a helm. Then a breastplate and belt followed with a flowing ethereal tunic. A sword hung at her belt and her feet were incased in shining boots. Aurora didn't seem to notice the transition until a vizor covered half her face.

“Light Knight!” Cisco cried out. “That’s her name.”

Aurora looked down and saw the armor but then the worry came back and it disappeared. She let out another cry of frustration and marched out of the room saying,” I’m going to get something to eat.”

Caitlyn seemed frozen in shock and Barry looked over at Cisco. “I have to get to work,” he told him. “Just keep an eye on her.” Then he speeded away.

Cisco looked over at Caitlyn who seemed to shiver. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m fine,” Caitlyn answered. “I’ll just go over the results by myself,” she said more to herself than anyone.

“I can go over them with you,” Cisco offered looking concerned.

“You should go after Aurora,” Caitlyn insisted. “I can hold down the fort.”

“Just keep an eye out for HR,” he responded. “I still don't trust him.”

“Got it,” she replied and left the room. Cisco took a deep breath and then followed Aurora out.

 

Cisco found Aurora at Big Belly Burger. When he saw her she was sitting at a booth looking sorry for herself. He walked over to her as she took a drink of soda. “May I sit down?” He asked politely.

She glared and him for a moment and then answered, “Sure.” He sat down and she noticed that he was holding himself stiffly as if nervous. “I’m not mad at you,” she said softer than before. “I’m mad at myself.”

“Can I ask why?” Cisco asked. “Because there are a lot of things the Flash didn't know starting out,” he said. “He had help from me,” he added with a smirk, “and Caitlyn,” he finished with a grimace. It hadn't quite come out the way he meant it.

Aurora fidgeted for a few moments. “I don't deserve to have this power,” she said quietly. “I lost my parents and I grieved for them but when I created that shield,” she paused. “I was thinking of them.” She looked Cisco in the eyes. “Using my powers felt like I had found out they had survived the blast.” She glanced down and looked ashamed. “I left my brother in Monument Point to move to Star City for a job that I had been offered before everything happened,” she explained. “I wanted to move on from the loss but this just brings it back.” Cisco reached across the table and took her hand. She held his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I’m a Christian and I believe that my parents are in a better place,” she went on. “It just bothers me. I’m not a physical fighter. No one in my family is. Yet my powers gave me armor?”

“You made a pretty kick-ass warrior,” Cisco pointed out.  

“But I don't even know what I’m fighting or what for,” Aurora responded and pulled her hand from his. “I have the worst origin story ever,” she added irritably. “What kind of super hero starts out by losing their parents right before they get their powers?” she whispered furiously.

“All of them,” Cisco responded apathetically. “At least one member of their family,” he added. “I lost my brother, Barry lost his mom and then his dad. You aren't the only person who has experienced loss.”

Aurora’s lip began to tremble at having heard Ben say something similar. “Does having powers help,” she asked.

“Yes and no,” Cisco answered. “It’s a distraction but so would a rebound guy after a break up.” He paused for a moment and saw how strained her expression was. “It will get better,” he said with a small smile. “I promise.” Then he took her hand again.

“Thank you, Cisco,” Aurora replied and wiped away some tears that had gathered in her eyes.

“You ready to head back to STAR labs?” Cisco asked her. Aurora nodded and he let go of her hand. She glanced at it with longing. “Let’s go,” he said with a gesture.

Aurora got out of the booth and they walked outside. After a few awkward moments Aurora slowed down and Cisco turned towards her to wait. “You remember how we used to watch movies together,” she asked.

“I would get a pizza from Gio’s and come over to your place to use your pizza cutter?”

“Yeah,” Cisco replied. “I was always about to re-watch one of my favorite movies and you’d share your pizza with me.”

She smiled, pleased that he remembered and he returned the smile. With a light laugh Aurora blushed. “I had my own pizza cutter,” she admitted. “At first I started doing it because I was lonely and I wanted a friend.” She took a step closer to him and glanced at her hands. “But then I started to like you more than I liked your company.”

“You mean you like me?” Cisco asked slowly and pointed at himself. “Why didn't you tell me?” He asked energetically. “I was so close to asking you out so many times!”

“Because I was scared it wouldn't last,” Aurora confessed. “And I didn't want to hurt you if things didn't work out.” She smiled slightly as she fiddled with her hands. “I liked you too much.”

“I have dated a girl who found out that she was a reincarnation of a warrior priestess—oh my god I have a type,” he interjected and his jaw slackened. He put his hands over his mouth for a moment and then lowered them. “You don't feel like jumping off a building and sprouting wings, do you?” He asked.

Aurora laughed, “No.”

“Good,” Cisco responded and then stood a little taller before leaning towards her and kissing her. Aurora smiled and kissed him back.

_Cisco started to vibe and then saw Aurora on an island that he knew had to be Lian Yu. She turned back to look at him but her face was dirty and stained with sweat like she had been there for a long time. The armor appeared on her body and she took off into the trees._

 


	2. Wanderer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep changing the tags. Probably going to make this into a series of fics with around 3 chapters each.

Cisco was glued in position as Aurora leaned back after the kiss. “Um, Cisco?” She called unsure why as seconds ticked past he stayed the same. With a concerned look on her face Aurora grabbed his arm and shook it when Cisco started to move again. Aurora bended forward with her hand on her heart and gasped in relief. “I thought my powers might have done something to you,” she said quickly.

Confusion crossed Cisco's face. “No, I was just,” he trailed off. “Can we try that again?” He asked.

“Maybe not here,” Aurora suggested as a passing car honked their horn and a construction crane groaned in the distance.

“Right,” Cisco agreed with a nervous laugh and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Maybe later,” he said and cleared his throat.

They started walking back to STAR Labs. “So what happened?” Aurora asked.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Cisco responded. He still seemed to have the vibe on his mind.

“You told me you have powers,” she said discretely. “Did you use your powers when we kissed?”

“Uh, no,” he responded quickly. “Not like to enhance it, no.” He seemed a bit embarrassed and Aurora could tell he was lying.

“Just promise you'll tell me the truth before I leave for Star City,” She said emphatically. Cisco opened his mouth to answer but decided to just nod instead. “Cisco,” she scolded.

“Okay!” He responded and put his hands up in mock surrender. “Miss Bossy,” he muttered and kicked at a rock on the ground.

 

“I think I’m getting the hang of my powers,” Aurora said as they walked into Cisco's workshop. Then they saw someone straighten up. Cisco immediately put his hand out in front of Aurora and she gave him a reproachful look.

“Really, Cisco?” she responded.

The person had a fedora on and turned to them with a small cylindrical device in his hands. “Oh! Hello,” he said and reached out a hand for Aurora to shake.

Cisco didn't move as Aurora let out an irritable huff. “What are you doing with my stuff?” Cisco asked him.

“I could ask you the same question,” the man responded. “I’m Harrison Wells, since you don't seem to recognize me.” HR still had his hand out and Aurora walked around Cisco to shake it.

“HR,” Cisco corrected.

“I’m Aurora Day,” she said and shook his hand.

An expression of awe passed over HR’s face. “ _The_ Aurora Day?” He asked with a scoff of amazement. “You’re like a superstar on my Earth,” he told her with another laugh of delight. Aurora looked over at Cisco in confusion. “You actually invented the light refractor,” he said holding up the device in his hand. “It was your way to escape the media. It was brilliant!”

Aurora stared at the device and suddenly took it from him. Ignoring cries of protests from HR she looked at it from all sides and then turned the device on. Her face changed into a strange man.

“You have the face of a man now,” Cisco told her flatly. He was irritated by HR’s behavior towards Aurora. She looked over the device again. Inside the device she could sense something familiar. “How does it work?” She asked HR.

“I don't actually know,” he responded. “But I think it has something to do with crystals.”

“He’s not a scientist,” Cisco told her.

“I know that,” Aurora responded as she changed back to normal and glanced at HR. “He’s wearing a fedora.”

“Smart one,” HR exclaimed as he bounced on the balls of his feet. “Saw right through me. I like her.”

Cisco narrowed his eyes at HR incredulously. “Please stop talking,” he said with a short shake of his head.

“I wonder if I have a family on that other earth,” she said quietly and handed the device back.

“Hold on!” Cisco exclaimed and put a hand up to HR since he was about to answer. “Do not answer that question and I was reverse engineering that,” he said as he took the light refractor from HR again. HR rolled his eyes. “What do you need it for?”Cisco demanded.

“I was hungry and thought to myself, ‘Why don't I go for a walk and get something to eat?’,” He answered. “Then I remembered,” and he gasped, “This face can't be seen out in public.” He pointed to himself. “Then guess where I found it?” He gestured at the room.

“He’s like a living breathing Mercutio,”Aurora responded.

“I know!” Cisco responded. “Wait who’s Mercutio?”

“Romeo’s chatty friend,” she reminded him.

“Oh, right,” Cisco responded slowly.

“Can I have my light refractor back?” HR asked impatiently.

Cisco handed it back to him.

“I don't want to know about the other me on your earth,” Aurora told HR. “So, please don't tell me anything else.”

“Okay,” HR responded as he took back his device and left with a quick, “See ya.”

Aurora and Cisco watched him leave and stood next to each other for an awkward moment. “So, is this a good time to try the kissing again?” Cisco asked as he turned towards her.

“Will you tell me what you saw first?” She asked. When he hesitated she added, “I want to know more about your powers.”

Cisco looked a bit sheepish in response. “I get these vibes about the past or the future. You were on this island,” he told her.

“Never been on an island before,” Aurora responded. “Must be in the future then.”

He laughed weakly. “It’s an island I’ve only been to once,” he continued. “It’s not a good place.”

Laughter left Aurora’s face and her forehead crinkled in thought. “Have you ever had a good vibe?” She asked him.

“Actually, no,” he answered. “It's usually horrifying.”

Aurora smirked and stepped close to him. “What about now?” She asked as she moved her face close to his.

“Definitely not horrifying,” he responded slowly and began to close the distance between them. When he kissed her again the vibe was different. Instead of terrifying it was flashes of them in the future together.

_Aurora handed him a necklace. “This is for you.”_

_Then she was running up to him and smiling. “Cisco!”_

_She took both of his hands in hers. “I will always love you Cisco,” she said. He saw for a second that she was wearing white._

 

Cisco gasped for a moment as Aurora pulled back. He opened his eyes and realized what he had just seen. Then to make sure he kissed her again but didn't see anything. Aurora kissed him back and put her palm against his chest.

They continued to kiss with increased intensity for a few more moments and then Cisco cradled her face in his hands and they pulled apart. “I wish you didn't have to move,” he said quietly as they rested their heads gently together.

Aurora squeezed her hands around his wrists and then stepped back. He noticed the anguished expression on her face before she could turn away. “I’m so sorry,” she responded to his questioning look. Tear started to well up in her eyes as she pressed her lips together.

“You don't need to be sorry,” Cisco said softly. “I’m happy that you told me.”

“But I can't stay,” Aurora pointed out as tears fell from her eyes. “I thought I was,” she paused to wipe her face as more tears followed. “That I had dealt with these emotions but,” she shook her head, “That fear is still there.”

“What fear?” Cisco asked.

“Of being abandoned,” she answered with a sniff. “Of living alone.” She tried to regulate her breathing as she swallowed her sobs. Cisco put a hand on her shoulder. “Maybe I left Monument Point too soon,” she said quickly. “I don't know what to do.”

“Hey,” Cisco said calmly. “Just take a few deep breaths.” He frowned slightly at how much his words seemed to have affected her. “You're not going to do this alone,” he told her. “I actually know some people in Star City. I’ll let them know you’re coming. Is that okay?”

Aurora nodded. “I’m sorry,” she responded.

“Don't apologize,” Cisco said. “You’ve been through a trauma. My attempt at spicing up the romance was uncalled for.” This made her laugh. “Can I give you a hug?” He asked with a warm smile. She nodded again and they hugged for a moment.

“You smell like cinnamon,” Aurora said over his shoulder.

“Is that a bad thing?” Cisco asked as they stepped back from each other.

“No,” she replied. “But now I want a cinnamon chai latte.” She pouted a little.

“I’m sure you have a few more errands to run this afternoon,”Cisco said. “So how about you go do that and I will see you at Jitters before dinner.”

“Is this going to be a date?” Aurora asked with a flirty smile.

“Maybe,” Cisco responded with a smirk. “I’ll call those friends of mine,” he added.

Aurora started to blush and nodded. “I’ll see you at six then,” she said still smiling and turned to go. She waved and he waved back. “See you Cisco.”

He tried to keep cool as she left but he couldn't keep it in anymore. Cisco raised his fists in the air and let out a whoop.

“I heard that,” Aurora responded. Cisco looked embarrassed but then heard that she was laughing. A grin spread over his face and he started working on something.

 

“Hey, Felicity!” Cisco said into his phone cradled on his shoulder. “You have room on Arrow 2.0 for another meta?”

“Depends on what he or she can do,” Felicity answered.

“She can turn invisible and become this light warrior,” Cisco told her. “Calls it Holy Power.”

“Does she have any training?” She asked as she looked over at Curtis trying the core climb yet again.

“I don't think so,” Cisco replied unsure.

“Well with 4 recruits training with each other she would be the odd man out, or woman,” She answered. “You did say “she”, right?”

“Yeah,” he answered. “She just really needs some friends.” Cisco paused for a moment as he considered something. “She's from Havenrock,” he told her.

Felicity froze for a moment and then pressed her lips together and looked down in shame. “I think Thea has an open room in her apartment,” she said. “She's been too busy helping Oliver to look for a roommate. You should ask her.”

Cisco’s brow furrowed at her response. Maybe calling Felicity wasn't such a great idea after all. “Okay,” he responded. “Text me her number and I'll see what she says.”

 

Aurora was packing the last few things in her bedroom closet. It had been a storage unit for her old college art projects. She looked through some experimental splash paintings and decided to toss them in the trash bag. Then she picked up a tub full of ceramic pots and put it on top of the pile of boxes.

She examined each pot fondly with a vague smile as if remembering making each one. She picked up a pinch pot and heard something sliding around as she examined it. With a look of confusion she turned the pot upside down and caught a necklace in her hand. It was the same necklace that Cisco had seen in his vibe when they kissed. It looked like a small pouch with a flap except it was made of metal. “I thought I lost this,” she said aloud. She smiled slightly and then put it over her head.

 

“Thea,” Cisco declared when she answered her phone.

It took Thea a moment to realize who was talking. “Cisco?” She responded. “How did you get my number.”

“That's not significant “ Cisco responded as he turned around in his chair. “I was wondering if you had space for a roommate.

“You mean you?” She asked slowly very confused.

“No!” Cisco barked. “God no. For a friend of mine.” Thea waited for more of an explanation. “She has powers,” he added.

“Um, no,” Thea answered. “I’m not a part of that anymore.”

“Well there apparently isn't room for her on the team anyway,” Cisco responded flatly. “I just want her to have someone who can help her.”

Thea hesitated. “What does she need help with?” She asked. “I already have an alcoholic to check up on.”

Cisco frowned as he thought of how to say it. “She lost her parents in Havenrock,” he said. “She has a job lined up in Star City but she just doesn't want to be alone.”

“Cisco,” Thea responded in an unsure manner.

“Please,” he added, his voice wavering. “I really care about her. I don't know what I’d do if anything happened to her. I just don't want her to do this alone.”

Thea pressed her lips together. “Alright,” she answered. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Cisco pumped his fist and mouthed “yes”, then said, “Okay I will send you more details.” Then he turned back around in his chair and went back to work.

 

Aurora came back to STAR labs and ran into Barry who seemed both surprised and a bit flustered. “So have you had any more,” he imitated the radiating glow from earlier with his hands.

“Nope,” she responded. “No more,” she imitated his gesture. “Just a light in my hand.” She cupped her hand like she was catching water. Then a flare of light appeared. She looked a bit sad as the light faded. “I can't seem to get that armor back,” she said. “I’m not sure I want to.”

“What do you mean?” Barry asked. “You don't want to have powers?”

“I just lost my parents and I’m moving to a new place,” Aurora pointed out. “As a normal person that’s overwhelming. Adding powers that no one understands to the mix?” She lifted her hands in exasperation. “Why me?”

Barry looked solemnly at her. “I can't even imagine what this is like for you,” he said slowly. “Your powers are different than anything I’ve ever seen and I’ve seen a lady shoot star fire out of her hands.” This made Aurora smile a bit. “The Flash just has speed,” he continued. “But you have a visible and tangible light around you. You get to find out what that light can do over time and I’m excited to see what you learn to do.”

“Thanks, Barry,” Aurora responded with a smile. Then she put her arms out for a hug. Barry hugged her and as they hugged a glimmer of light went over Barry’s body.

When they pulled out of the hug Barry saw that he looked a bit shiny. “Is this part of your powers?” He asked as he looked at his hands.

“Let me check,” Aurora responded and closed her eyes. She disappeared and as she looked at Barry in her black and white world she could see an outline of light around him. Barry wasn't surrounded in light like Aurora was but she reached out and touched him. When she did the light around her spread to him.

“Wait, what’s happening to the color,” Barry asked as the light enveloped him. He looked at her and saw that they were both shining. “Are we both invisible?” He asked excitedly.

“Only one way to find out,” Aurora responded with a smirk. She let go of his arm and he started to become visible again. “Guess I have to keep physical contact,” she noted and grabbed his hand again. “Let's go scare the crap out of Cisco,” she said with a grin.

Cisco was examining a watch with a square face that seemed to function like an Apple Watch. There was another one off to the side. He was focused when he heard someone whisper, “Cisco.” He looked over his shoulder but no one was there. Maybe it was later than he thought. “Let's see if this tells time,” he murmured and moved his finger across the screen. The time went from 4:59 to 5:00 and he heard someone whisper, “Cisco,” again. He looked and no one was there. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he slowly looked where the hand should be. There was nothing there but he could still feel the pressure. His heart started to pound when his chair swung around of its own accord and two people yelled, “Boo!” in unison.

Cisco let out a high pitched squeal of fear as Aurora and Barry reappeared and started to laugh.

“Oh my god, you guys,” Cisco responded as he gasped for breath and clutched his chest. “I almost had a heart attack.”

“That was perfect,” Barry said as he put out a fist towards Aurora who was giggling. She bumped it with her fist.

“You should have seen your face,” Aurora said with a laugh. Then she leaned over and kissed his forehead. Cisco and Aurora looked at each other for a moment and then looked at Barry. “I came in to meet Cisco,” Aurora pointed out to him.

“Oh, right,” Barry replied. “Of course.” He laughed awkwardly and turned to go. “I’ll, uh, see you later,” he said and shuffled his way out.

“So you can turn other people invisible,” Cisco pointed out with a bit of a frown. “And you did that with Barry.”

The laughter left Aurora’s face as she looked at him for a long moment. “Are you upset that I didn't try this with you first?” She asked him.

“I don't know,” Cisco responded quickly. “Did you guys bond or something?” He asked coldly.

“He just gave me some encouragement like you have and we hugged,” Aurora said “It was like a goodbye and I wish you well kind of hug and he ended up looking shiny.”

“Shiny?” He repeated skeptically.

“I don't understand why you're being like this,”Aurora said softly looking a little scared. “It was just something that happened. Like your vibes,” she added.

“Don't try to get me to understand,” Cisco snapped irritably as he waved his hands up by his face. “You're always so convincing.”

Aurora watched as Cisco turned away and went back to the watches. He started to mindlessly fiddle when she asked, “Did she leave you too?” Cisco stopped what he was doing. “The warrior priestess?” He didn't say anything as it sunk in why he felt so tense. “Cisco, if I didn't already make plans I would stay here in an instant,” she said.

“But that’s just it,” Cisco said turning back around to her. “The timing is always wrong.”

Tears welled up in Aurora’s eyes as she shook her head. “No,” she responded as a tear fell from her eyelashes. “I don't believe this is about time.” She took the necklace she had found while packing, off. “This is about distance and how alone we feel when our loved ones aren't near.” She extended the hand holding the coin purse necklace and said, “This is for you.”

Cisco remembered the first flashes of visions he saw when they had kissed and took the necklace from her hand. He examined it and saw that the back of it had a swivel hinge that opened. He pressed his thumb against the metal and slid it open. Having expected there to be nothing inside he was surprised to find out that the inside was filled with light. It lit up his face.

“No matter where I go,” Aurora said her eyes now free of tears. “A part of me will always be with you Cisco.” He looked up at her and slid the metal back into place. “Love doesn't stop just because I’m not going to be here,” she said with a small smile.

Cisco looked at her longingly. “Where have you been my whole life?” He asked aloud.

His statement caused Aurora to blush furiously. “I guess I was just hiding it inside all this time,” she answered. Then it dawned on her why using her powers that morning had been so faulty. “I want to try something real quick,” she said and took a few steps back.

Cisco put the necklace over his head quickly. Then he watched as Aurora closed her eyes for a moment and then took a deep breath. She opened her eyes again and the light started from her chest. She put her arms out by her sides with her palms facing forward. The light spread from her chest to the ends of her in a flash and her armor returned. Cisco looked dazed as he watched Aurora unsheathed her sword.

The sword wasn't made of metal. Like the rest of her armor it seemed to be made of solid light. To the eye it seemed like an invisible or glass instrument that reflected the light coming from Aurora.

“I know what this is,” Aurora said suddenly. Her voice was amplified in a way that sounded like her voice was bouncing off the walls. “This is the Armor of God,” she went on and looked at herself. “The boots of readiness, the helm of salvation.” She moved her hand to her hips. “The belt of truth and the breastplate of righteousness.” She looked closer at the sword. “This must be the sword of the spirit.” Then she moved her hand out and a lens shaped shield appeared. “The shield of faith,” she said beaming. “My God is still here,” she said to herself and closed her eyes. She put a hand over her heart and the armor disappeared.

Silence followed as Cisco stood stunned for a moment. Aurora still had her eyes closed when Cisco shifted and put his hand up to his mouth and tried to come up with something to say. “I’ve got to come up with a better name than Light Knight,” he said finally breaking the awkward silence. “I feel like that's sort of been used before.”

“Kinda makes it too easy for someone to come up with a villain name,” Aurora agreed. “My archenemy would obviously be named darkness which is super vague.”

“Not as vague as you think,” Cisco responded with a tilt in pitch. “The guy who sent the missile that started your whole story was named Darhk.”

Aurora stared at him. “Don't worry,” Cisco added. “He’s dead.” The crinkles on Aurora’s forehead only grew deeper.

“Who killed him?” She asked in a low voice that made Cisco uncomfortable.

“Uh, the Arrow in Star City,” Cisco told her as he stumbled over his words.

Aurora tense expression changed to weariness. “I guess I'll have to thank him if I ever meet him,” she said and took a deep breath. There was a pause and then she said. “I’m sure we can come up with a better name over tea or coffee.”

“Right,” Cisco responded. “I have a few things to finish up here and I will meet you at Jitters.”

“Okay,” Aurora said looking more like herself now that the heavy moment had passed. “I thought we would go together,” she mentioned, “But if you still have things to do.” She trailed off and fiddled with her hands. Then she walked back over to him and kissed him on the cheek. “I will see you there,” she said with another smile and then turned to go.

“Yeah,” Cisco said breathlessly. Then he cleared his throat. “I’ll be there soon,” he called as she walked out. Then with yet another grin he got back to work.

 

Aurora was sitting at Jitters looking somber and in deep thought as she waited for Cisco. There was a ring on her left hand ring finger that she was fiddling with. The main stone was in the shape if a heart and there was a line of four tiny shards on each side of the heart. Two of the shards were missing.

_A younger Aurora with really long hair was making out with a boy on a bed. It wasn't long before their clothes were nearly off. “I love you,” she said and he answered with, “I love you too.”_

_Then later as Aurora was smiling and opened a text from someone named Rory. The smile went away as she read the text that said, “I think we should take a break.” Stunned, Aurora started to cry._

_She walked into a hairdresser shop looking as if a part of her had died inside. When one of the worker asked how they could help she said, “I want to donate my hair.”_

_Then Aurora sat in a chair. “How much do you want to donate?” The stylist asked._

_“As much as you feel comfortable taking off,” Aurora said without feeling. “Just leave enough for a short bob.” Her eyes were incredibly clear despite how dead she looked in the chair. The stylist put her long hair in a hair tie and started to cut._

_Then Aurora, with her really short hair, sat in front of a computer for hours looking at porn that reflected in her dead eyes._

Aurora realized she was staring off into space when the barista called out someone's name. She shifted in her seat and looked down at a small book in front of her. Then she took a drink of her tea and opened the book. She had been reading the Bible before blanking out. It didn't seem to help at the moment because she closed it and put it away in her bag before checking the time. Cisco would be there any minute. She tried to compose herself as she waited. She ran a hand through her shoulder length hair to make sure there was no tangles and then tucked it behind her ears.

Cisco appeared at the door with a gift bag in his hand. Aurora grinned at him and almost jumped out of her chair to wave at him as he came in. Cisco was grinning too as he walked over to where she was sitting and sat down.

“So I thought about what you said,” he started. “And I think I can actually create portals that open not only the multiverse but on this specific Earth. I haven't tried it yet but I could potentially come see you in Star City whenever I wanted.”

“Cool,” Aurora responded.

“But, until then, I made these,” he said and pulled out two thin boxes from the gift bag he had been carrying. He opened one and showed her the watch. “This is a global communicator,” he said as he put it on his wrist. “It has a built in system where you can not only talk to me from anywhere you can see me and I can see you.” He put the other box in front of her. “This one is for you,” he said and she opened the box and put the watch on her wrist. “Be sure to give that to Felicity when you get to Star City,” he added. “She might want to borrow it.”

Aurora looked confused. “Who's Felicity?” She asked.

“Oh, she works with the Arrow like how I work with the Flash,” Cisco explained. “Sorry, the Green Arrow,” he corrected himself.

“Is this the person you contacted about me?” Aurora asked further.

“One of them,” Cisco said. “The person you’ll be staying with is Thea Queen. I think she's the Mayor’s Chief of Staff now.”

“Oh,” Aurora responded. “Didn't her brother just become Mayor?”

“Oliver Queen,” he answered. “Yep. I think you two will get along great.”

“Does she know I have powers?” Aurora asked him.

“Yep,” Cisco responded. “And she is totally okay with it.” Aurora seemed unconvinced. “Don't worry about it,” he added. “Now for our third date…”

“Did I miss the first two?” Aurora asked.

“I’m counting the two times we kissed as dates,” he said slyly. “Definitely memorable enough to count as one.” He smirked and Aurora laughed. “So I know you like Gio’s Pizza and that you like sharing time,” he said. “So I got us a pizza because I’m a terrible cook but we're going to try and make our own pizza. I have all the ingredients back at my place.”

“Did I tell you that my brother worked at a pizza place?” Aurora asked. Cisco nodded. “You remembered. That's so sweet. I’m so excited.”

Aurora’s smile was infectious as Cisco smiled too. “This would be a perfect moment to come up with your hero name,” he said and then frowned. “I got nothing.”

“Maybe I don't need a special name,” Aurora said. “I don't need to hide my identity when I can become invisible.”

“I’m usually good at this,” Cisco said. “Coffee will help.”

Aurora smiled at him as he got up to get coffee. Then she looked down at the watch he had given her. Her expression turned back into one of deep thought.

_The younger Aurora with short hair was looking down at the ring that she now wore on her left finger. Her phone rang and she put the ring away in a hurry._

_“I need my mother’s ring back,” said the boy from before._

_“I told you when we were still dating that I lost it,” she answered. “So stop asking because I don’t have it.” Then she hung up on him and pulled the ring out again._

_It was still missing the same two shards. Then with her sad and dead face she put the ring on her finger. Her phone rang again. With a huff she blocked the number and said, “Goodbye Rory Regan.”_


End file.
